These are the best days of our lives
by Xx.PefectlyxImperfectXx
Summary: SquidOC The boys are out digging and think Zigzag is hallucinating when he tells them he sees a girl...It goes on for a day or so, but what happens when they realize he was telling the truth?..And how did the girl even end up at CGL.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hallucinations

"Man Pit! Throw your dirt the other way!" A boy with a southern accent called out in the barren deserted lakebed.

If one would look at the lakebed today, most would say, there was never a lake. But in fact there was a lake, years and years ago. Most people would just describe it as a desert with a bunch or orange jumpsuit-wearing delinquents.

"Didn't see you there Squid, my bad." Armpit said apologizing as he glanced around at the other members of his tent.

Noticing one member missing, Armpit shielded his eyes from the sun as he glanced around at the members of his tent.

"Yo, Barfbag!" He called surprising the boy, causing him to turn around.

"Hmmm?" Barfbag asked humming, his throat was too dry and he didn't want to bother trying to talk.

"Where's Zigzag?" Armpit asked causing Barfbag to turn towards his right, noticing the empty hole.

"Zigzag!" Barfbag called as he climbed out of the hole, causing the other D-Tent members to do the same, all glancing around searching for the frizzy blonde haired boy.

"Zig!" Squid called out, causing a boy with thick black glasses to turn towards him.

"Squid, I see him! He's over there." The boy stated as the boys jogged over to where he stood.

"Zig! What the hell are you doing all the way out here?" Armpit asked panting.

"I saw someone." Zigzag muttered incoherently.

"What'd you see?" The boy with the thick black glasses asked.

"I don't see anything." A Hispanic looking boy stated with a heavy accent as he looked where Zigzag was looking.

"No man, I saw a girl." Zigzag stated causing the other boys to quickly shake their heads and moan about the heat, or how crazy he was being as they began to walk away.

"No you guys! You don't understand I actually did see a girl! She was just walking around aimlessly out there!" Zigzag exclaimed as he followed the boys back to their digging site.

"Right, I believe you Zigzag. I see Pamela Anderson out there everyday." Barfbag stated as he jumped into his hole causing the other boys to snicker at his remark.

"Was she a blonde? I like those blondes." Squid stated with a long whistle following after.

The boy with the glasses smiled as she said "She was wearing a short skirt too I bet, with a pink tang top."

"Nah, X-ray, She was wearing blue jeans with a white tang top." Zigzag muttered.

"And Black heels!" Armpit chimed in causing the boys to let out a catcall whistle.

"They were black knee high boots." Zigzag corrected causing Barfbag to turn to him raising his eyebrows as he said; "Now that's hot."

"She had a camera with her as well." Zigzag added as X-ray finished his hole.

"Next time you see that girl, tell her to hit me up sometime." X-ray stated as he walked by Zigzag's hole making his way back to camp while also causing the boys to laugh from what he said.

Two more hours passed, and one by one, the boys finished their holes and Zigzag was the last to finish because he sort of lagged behind in his digging today. Standing next to his hole, he took a deep breath before hawking a spit wad into his hole. Taking one more longing look on the dry lakebed, his eyes soon landed on a small figure off in the distance. Realizing whom it was he was staring at he immediately dropped his shovel and ran past a few holes.

"Hey! Hey girl!" He called out dryly hoping he would get the girl's attention.

"Hey You!" He exclaimed seeing that she kept walking, He could see her lifting a camera and taking a picture of something.

"HEY!" Zigzag screamed one last try, hoping it would get her attention. Today Lady Lucky happened to be on his side because the girl suddenly turned towards him and just stood there staring.

"What are you doing out here?" Zigzag called out, trying to figure out why a girl would be in an all boy's detention camp.

"Hey, Zig!" Magnet called out, surprising Zigzag causing him to turn around and quickly run over to Magnet.

"Man, what are you doing just standing there?" Magnet asked with a confused face.

"Dude, I saw her again!" Zigzag exclaimed.

"Who?" Magnet asked confused as he stared past Zigzag's shoulder.

"The girl! That I saw earlier, she's back!" Zigzag exclaimed as turned around searching for the girl.

"Right, Zig…Let's get you inside, I think the sun does things to your head." Magnet said as saw no one in the desert let alone a girl.

Shaking his head in a confused state, Zigzag began walking back to the camp with Magnet, while he kept glancing back over his shoulder.

"I swore she was there." Zigzag muttered as they entered the tent.

"What took you two so long?" X-ray asked as he glanced between the two.

"The sun is doing things to his head, man." Magnet answered as he walked over to his cot, while Zigzag sat on his cot contemplating over today's surprising events.

"I thought I saw a big giant burrito yesterday." Armpit stated as he leaned against his pillow relishing over that memory.

"What I would give for a freaking burrito." Barfbag said with a sigh as he stared at the ceiling of the tent.

"Or a chocolate chip shake!" Armpit exclaimed already tasting the chocolaty goodness melting in his mouth.

'Can we please stop talking about good tasting food!" X-ray exclaimed annoyed with his tent members cravings.

"Yeah man, you all think we can get that stuff here? It won't be for months." Squid stated as he walked into the tent

"Your back." Squid greeted finding Zigzag on his cot.

"Yeah, he saw the girl again." Armpit said across from Zigzag on his own cot.

"Was she hot?" Squid asked with a chuckle causing the others to erupt into laughter.

Zigzag rolled his eyes as he rolled over on his cot, he didn't care if they believed him or not. He knew what he saw and he knew that she was real. She heard him and that's all that matters.


	2. Chapter 2: Another Sighting

Chapter 2:

For the rest of that night, Zigzag could not get the image of a girl with dirty blonde medium length hair walking around the desert out there aimlessly. Waking up much earlier than the other D-tent members, Zigzag stood up and walked out of the cabin. As he leaned against the wooden railing he stole a quick glance over the camp. He knew that she was out there somewhere; he wasn't imagining things as much as the other guys say he is. Seeing a sudden movement out of the corner of his right eye, he turned his head towards that direction which happened to be towards the warden's cabin. He quickly hid behind the flap of the tent as he noticed the headlights of a black SUV were pulling away from the cabin and turning onto the road. Leaving a small crack open in the flaps of the tent, he tried as hard as he could to see who was driving the SUV. But it was too dark for his eyes to make out the outline of the driver. If only he could move up closer than maybe he could…

"Zigzag what the hell man?" A voice asked startling Zigzag, causing him to close the then tent's flaps as he turned around to face his tent mates.

"Thought I heard a snake." Zigzag muttered as he glanced back towards Barfbag, as he made his way over towards his cot.

"Oh." Barfbag muttered just as he fell back onto his cot and back into a deep sleep. Shaking his head, Zigzag laid back down on his cot and stared up at the ceiling of the tent.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard his wakeup call.

Feeling the sun's death rays on his skin, Barfbag just kept on digging his hole. His stomach was growling as usual during this time of day. Just as he threw some dirt into his pile he heard the familiar sound of the truck driving on the lakebed. Looking up he noticed the truck pulling to a stop, next to their holes.

"Mom." X-ray called from his hole as climbed out of it.

"Good afternoon D-Tent, how has this marvelous day been for you?" The man referred to as mom asked, as he tipped back his too large of a hat, revealing his lifeguard sun blocked nose.

"Um, not marvelous." Armpit stated as he lunged himself up out of his hole with some effort.

"I'm sorry to hear that Theodore." Mom replied back as his eyes began to scan the other holes and boys getting in line to receive their lunch, which was until he noticed one, happened to be missing.

"Where's Ricky?" He asked suddenly causing the other boys to turn around and look for Zigzag.

"ZIG!" Squid called out as he rolled his toothpick to the other side of his mouth.

"Man, come on! LUNCH is here!" Armpit hollered from his spot in line.

Walking around, Barfbag kept glancing down in the holes looking for Zigzag.

"Found him!" He called out after a few minutes of wondering around. A few seconds later, the rest of D-tent were surrounding Barfbag and were peering down into Zigzag's hole.

"Man he's sleeping!" Magnet muttered with an annoyed groan following after.

"Get yo ass up! I'm hungry!" Armpit stated in a very loud and somewhat angry voice causing Zigzag to jerk awake.

"Theodore! That is NOT being nice to your neighbor!" Mom exclaimed from the truck as the other boys began to walk back towards their spots in lines.

"But I'm hungry Mom!" Armpit stated while throwing an icy glare towards Zigzag who was half awake as he walked towards the line.

"What kept you up so late?" Barfbag asked as he was sitting near his hole as the boys ate their lunch.

"I was uh, not tired." Zigzag muttered causing Barfbag to give a sarcastic look as he replied, "Right."

"You were thinking about that girl?" Squid asked with a smirk as he raised his eyebrow.

Ignoring Squid, Zigzag glanced back towards the camp and the warden's cabin.

"THE WARDEN?!" Barfbag asked while laughing soon after and causing the other boys to jerk their heads towards Zigzag with appalled looks on their faces.

"No! I saw a black SUV there last night." Zigzag muttered to where only Barfbag and Squid could hear.

"An SUV?" Squid asked in confusion, which only resulted in Zigzag nodding as the other boys went back to their lunches.

"Maybe it was the FBI." Barfbag mentioned just before he bit into his graham cracker.

"Or, some really bad kid who like murdered someone." Squid interjected as he began to think of various other excused for the black SUV being at Camp Green Lake.

"I was uh, thinking that maybe it had to do something with the girl." Zigzag muttered causing the other two to look up at Zigzag.

"Not this again." Squid drawled out in his thick country accent as he stood up and walked back to his hole.

"What again?" Magnet asked as he began digging his hole.

"The Girl." Squid replied as he jumped into his hole.

"Wait, you mean Zigzag's dream girl?" Armpit asked over hearing the conversation, causing Zigzag to sigh loudly as Barfbag just sat there eating his lunch.

"I'm not dreaming this! I actually saw her!" Zigzag exclaimed as he picked up his shovel and bean to dig.

"You know what? The less you babies argue the longer our asses will be out there digging these holes! So shut the hell up!" X-ray called out from his hole causing a silence to fell over the other boys.

It was like he was their leader, the authority figure of D-tent. Each tent had their own authority figure. A-tent's leader was Alpha, B-tent's leader was Mug, C-tent's leader was Bronze. And F-tent's leader was Slick. Some would describe the camp's tents as gangs, and each would protect their turf, or well tent members. Each tent was classified by how dangerous the boys were. As for D and F they are the least dangerous so they don't need any babysitters to watch over them while they dig like the other tents do.

Slowly but surely, the boys of D-tent finished their hole digging for the day. They went back to their tent and were happy that it was their free time. Barfbag was lying on his cot with his eyes closed, hoping to get some rest.

"Barfbag! You, me, Magnet and Zig in pool?" Squid asked causing Barfbag to open only one of his eyes, as he replied, "Nah man, I'm good." Seeing that Barfbag didn't want to be bothered, Squid just shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the tent.

Barfbag was too tired to play pool since Zigzag woke him up early this mourning. It wasn't until a few seconds after Squid walked out of the tent that Barfbag fell asleep.

By the time Barfbag woke up, he didn't even realize that he missed dinner until he noticed that it was already night and the rest of the members of his tent were already asleep. After several attempts of trying to go back to sleep, Barfbag gave up and decided to go sit on the porch outside of their tent.

Staring out into the night, he really felt the craving for a smoke right about now. As he tried to push that craving away he began tapping his foot lightly against the wooden post next to the tent. If only he didn't get caught that one night at the party, he would never be in the position that he is now. He also wouldn't be worrying about his little sister dropping out of school, since his parents were oblivious to the lives of their children. That was one thing he kept away from his friends in D-tent, his family. He couldn't stand to endure the ridicule that they would give him for weeks on end. He had to keep his pride here, live up to the reputation that was assumed about him.

Barfbag was soon brought out of his thoughts as he heard the shrill distant scream of a girl. Quickly rising to his feet, he jumped off of the porch and landed swiftly on the ground as he saw a flash go off in the distance.

"What the hell?" He muttered to himself as he took a few steps forward to get a better look.

"Barfbag What do you think your doing?" A man with a cowboy hat and a beer belly asked as he walked over towards D-tent.

"I, uh, I just um, had to go to the bathroom Mr. Sir." Barfbag replied as he stole a quick glance towards the area where the scream came from.

"Well uh, um, get back to bed!" Mr. Sir exclaimed while mocking Barfbag at the same time.

"Yes, Mr. Sir." Barfbag muttered as he turned around while throwing quick glances towards where the scream came from, before walking into the tent.

As Barfbag began walking back towards his cot, the only thought running through his head was, _"Maybe Zigzag was right!"_


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble

Chapter 3: Trouble

"MOM!" a young black boy exclaimed from a local park, as his big brown eyes searched around the streets for his beloved mother. Running past the yellow slide, he glanced down the street where the grocery store was.

"_MOMMY?!" He called out again in fear as he paced the playground looking for his mother as the sky began to darken. Realizing that it was the night, the small boy walked over towards slide and crawled inside, using it as a sort of shelter for the night. He then began to hug his knees for warmth as tears began to roll down his cheeks as he whispered quietly, "Mommy why did you leave me alone?" _

Waking up with a jolt, Zero glanced around the room realizing where he was. Shaking those long forgotten memories out of his head, He sat up and glanced towards all of his tent mates. Seeing that none of them were awake, he stood up and walked towards the opening of the tent and soon stepped out. That's when he began to wonder aimlessly into the desert bed. Zero kept on walking, trying to keep those memories out of his head, he did this by focusing on what was behind those mountains off in the distance.

Maybe it was a giant theme park with loopy roller coasters, or carousals, or maybe a giant beach with water as clear as the sky on a sunny beautiful day.

Shaking his head, he brought his mind back to reality as he heard a hiss not far from where he was standing. Ignoring it, he kept on walking in the desert avoiding holes that were splattered around him.

Taking one more glance up towards the mountains, he made a promise to himself then and there that was going to make it to those mountains no matter how hard it may be. In that particular moment, zero heard the shrill cry in fright. Jerking his head up, his brown eyes scanned the desert and soon landed on a bright fluorescent light coming out from one of the holes. Curiosity getting the better of him, Zero began walking a few steps towards the hole. He heard what sounded like to be a frustrated sigh, as he took one more step closer towards the hole, peering down into it.

"Grab my hand." Zero instinctively demanded causing a dirty blonde haired girl to stare up at him as her hand reached for his, feeling his wrap around her small wrist,

With not much effort on Zero's part, he finally pulled the girl out of the hole. Brushing her pants off from the dirt, the girl finally stood up straight and stared straight at the boy in front of her. At first glance one would say they are the same height, but in examination one could easily tell that the boy was taller than her by just a hair.

"Well thank you." She stated as her light green eyes stared into his brown ones.

"Name's Camille, Call me Cami." The girl stated as she held her hand out to be shaken.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, the girl soon dropped her hand.

"I guess I can't know the name of my knight in shining armor?" She asked causing the boy to suppress a smile.

"What were you doing out here all by yourself?" He asked ignoring her question, causing her to glance around the camp.

"I guess this is kind of an awkward situation, given that this is an all boys camp." She stated followed by a small laugh. Glancing towards the small cabin, she figured she might as well explain herself to this boy. Seeing as how, he can't be that bad.

"I was sent here so my lovely auntie who I haven't seen since I was 5, could 'sort' out my priorities." Cami explained using air quotes for the word sort.

"Your aunt is the warden?" The boy asked in amazement causing the girl to suddenly gasp as she raised her hand quickly to her mouth.

"I did not just say that. Okay, listen no one is supposed to know I'm here. No one, as in the campers. So don't tell anyone about this okay?" Cami asked with a plead in her voice.

"I guess so. But why would you be walking around the desert at night?" The boy asked causing the girl to pick up her camera.

"I like to take pictures." She added with a smile.

"Of the inside of a hole?" The boy asked glancing down towards the hole he helped her out of. Taking notice of the hole as well, the girl sighed loudly, and slightly embarrassed.

"No, I fell in the hole as I tried to get a close up of this lizard I saw." She stated flipping her camera on to show the boy the picture of the lizard up close.

"Those things can kill you!" He exclaimed at her stupidity.

"It didn't. Okay?" She asked as she glanced towards the hole again. Seeing someone walk by the tents she quickly grabbed a hold of the boy and pulled him down into the hole with her.

Feeling his intense gaze, Cami glanced up at the boy who was staring her down at the moment.

"Look, I know how scary Mr. Sir can be. What do you think he would do if he caught us both out here?" She asked as she stood up and jumped up to peek her head out of the hole to see him ring the alarm.

"How do you suppose we get out of this hole with all of the campers walking out of the tents right now?" the boy asked staring at her. Landing back down on the dirt, Cami turned slowly towards the boy.

"That's a good question." She stated aloud just as her cell phone began to ring loudly causing the rumbling of the campers getting their shovels and breakfast to suddenly stop.

Feeling the intense gaze of the boy on her again, Cami couldn't help but look down at her phone and flip it open quickly to answer.

"Hello?" She asked quietly while stealing a quick glance towards the boy.

"Camille, nice to see you up so early. It's great now you can start work earlier in the day." The thick southern accent stated, louder than normal, which caused Cami to glance up out of the hole as she felt another intense gaze on her.

Staring up into the cold blue eyes, Cami met the disappointed gaze of her aunt, The Warden.


End file.
